1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more specifically, to a backlight assembly with a mold frame and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may replace the existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display due to its thinness, lightweight, low power consumption, etc. For example, the LCD may be used for small-sized products, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), etc., and for medium and large-sized products, e.g., monitors, TVs, etc.
The LCD may include a separate light source. For example, the LCD may include a backlight assembly with a light source to display images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.